memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meridian (episode)
Weeding needed! This article is massively overloaded with images, and there are way too many quotes in the "Memorable" Quotes section... could we do some weeding?! - Taduolus 10:10, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm the guy who did all of that damage, and... ummm... the bit about the photos I appreciate, if for no other reason beyond the formatting of the article at uncommonly small and large browser canvas widths. However, the same problems you've skylined here are present in most of the epguides I've written, on the understanding that it's easier to excise the superfluous than it is to embellish minimal content. Whatever my (mis-) perceptions, some thoughtful guidance is welcome. Persist1 08:44, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Please don't worry, Persist1, I wasn't having a go at you! You are absolutely right that it is easier to redraft and weed out information than it is to create content from nothing, so all of your hard work is appreciated here! All that's needed now is a bit of polishing, on the basis that less is more - pick the best four or so images, and the best 6 or 7 quotes... i.e. the ones that best illustrate the article (and the episode). Helps to avoid having the article look overcrowded, and fits with that while Memory Alpha "is not an image gallery", adding a few images to illustrate your article can make your work stand out :) Taduolus 09:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :I probably should've mentioned this yesterday, but... given the uneven quality of epguides, it seems like a definitive howto for epguide authors would be in order. Your user page suggests you've written enough epguides that you're familiar with what makes them good. Just sayin'. Persist1 23:32, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::I've started watching the whole DS9 imperium again. For better prep I read here before watching. I've reached this epsiode now and as I am independent from this discussion I try to make the weedings. --Shh 10:42, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Wrong background information about Dax? In the background information section of the article the following can be read: It's interesting to note that Jadzia claims that none of Dax's hosts had ever climbed a tree, considering that in "Equilibrium" she claimed that "Curzon fell out of a tree once". However, after watching the entire episode I find myself at a loss: when exactly does Jadzia say, no Dax had ever climbed a tree? The only reference to that issue I could find was Jadzia responding to Derals question whether she'd never climbed a tree within eight lifetimes. She says: "That's how I know I'm afraid of heights.", indicating that a climb of a tree had Dax realize his/her fear of heights in the first place. Later she even tells Deral she has trouble remembering when she last climbed a tree, thereby suggesting she's done it several times before. Did I miss something? Vren Lyet 11:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : No, but whomever added that to the page did. You are quite correct in your analysis. --Alan 12:24, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Species 5174 - I have not personaly seen this Epasode, i don't belive that it whould refrence Species 5174, please correct me if im wrong about it though – Alexlyoko13 20:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :My guess is that they appear in Quark's somewhere.--31dot 20:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::We never saw what they looked like. How can they appear in Quark's? --OuroborosCobra talk 21:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed and removed. — Morder (talk) 21:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I haven't seen it recently either. --31dot 21:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC)